Servant of the Graveyard
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: Because when the Judicial Doll is laughing like a drunk, you know something is gonna happen. Please don't read. I'm ashamed to have written this.


The blonde was watching his mistress with that odd smile on his face. He was pleased, he managed to stalk out the mistresses prey before Arte! Well, maybe, he thinks that what she was called when she was alive.

"Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai! Hai!" His sister kept chanting. He wanted to join to! After all his sister can't get all the attention "If you should be unfortunate enough to find yourself lost in the _deserted_ graveyard, then you must give praise to the woman who holds a _cup_ in her hand. Don't try anything else, just _worship_ her, honor her, and kneel before her.-" His sister began.

"It's all over as soon as you fall into the hands of the _creeping_ dead. Any _loser_ captured will have his limbs plucked from his body, his _back_ slit, his _lungs_, guts, and heart all yanked away, and in the end, he will be turned into _ashes_ anyway!" He exclaimed before his sister had a chance.

"Polo!" He grinned and laughed at his sisters face. "What? I wanted to join." There was a sigh(A sigh in the mistresses presence!) so he turned to see who it was daring to disturb the mistresses lunch. The gardener looked on in disgust and the mistress started to suck and gnaw on the prey he caught. The mistress glared, "What'd you want?" She demanded wiping her bloody hands on his sisters shawl.

"The Judicial Doll-" the gardener began.

The mistresses voice was laced in revulsion. "What does _she_ want?" She huffed.

"She wants to have a chat with you about eating her 'Defendants' or something like that." He sighed.

"What?! I'm in the middle of eating! Che." She growled, "Just because we are of the same level of power doesn't mean she gets the luck of gracing herself with my divine presence."

"Stupid Butler, Wicked Maid." She pushed her shoulder blades back and straightened her posture. "Can you see what that wench wants? I want to finish my dinner."

"Hai!"

-–—•

Irregular stared at the large hole at the back of his prison. He knew where he was now. The doll had explained everything, he couldn't leave just yet, not until they find the Key. He rather liked the doll, he remembered her other half, the new Thousand Year Tree, of course, nothing will ever take away his feeling for Michela but the doll was actually very kind. Well, for a sin fragment, but kind none-the-less. Why does she say she is heartless? She has a heart, he can feel it thrumming ever so gently in her chest, like a lullaby.

Wait, his thoughts are jumbled let him collect himself for a minute.

Anyway, yes. She is kind. She would sing to him and she try's to protect him. So, she's trying to find the Key, to save the Gear and so he can be reborn as one of the Four Masters. Yes. She is very kind.

-–—•

Polo had only been to the cinema while trying to convict the Gardener, and from what he remembers the Doll wasn't a very nice person.

She wouldn't smile and she kept glaring at the Mistress. She looked like a boring no nonsense type of person. The second he and his sister walked in, she scowled. "Where is the Master of the Graveyard?" She demanded. Well isn't she rude? She waved the gardener away and told him to get everyone else.

"The mistress is eating!" His sister chirped. The dolls quirked an eyebrow.

"So she's still eating my defendants?" The doll looked rather amused but she didn't smile,(That would be plain odd.) she hummed for a bit and asked, "When will she be done? I have to discuss something with her, can you go get her?" His sister then skipped outside saying that she was going, leaving him with the Doll. He smiled at her and she held that amused look.

"Hi!" He kept that odd smile on his face.

"Hello." She responded. He stayed quiet, he didn't think she would respond even if he said anything else. "Well, this is probably the most awkward conversation I've ever had. You?" He looked up, slightly startled. In fact, he was so startled, his smile slipped.

"Um..." What should he say? He's never been alone with a girl before, and his sister and mistress doesn't count. He, who never takes anything serious, is getting shy and stuttering like a school girl with a crush, the world gonna end. In the end he just nodded like an idiot. The amusement in her eyes grew and she let out a strange almost laugh. Yes. Almost laugh. Because, the Doll can't laugh it goes against everything logical, she is stoic, she is impatient and she can't laugh.

"Whats wrong? Shy since a beauty like me is in front of you?" She put her hand on her stomach and her lips quirked up in and almost smile. (It can't be a smile, she _never_ smiles.)

Okay, something is wrong. Very wrong. He stared at her incredulously trying to figure out what in hell is wrong with the Master of The Court. She let out another almost laugh and it clicked.

"Are you drunk?!" He practically screamed in her face.

"Now, now! Of course not!" She barked out another almost laugh, "I would never drink on the job!" Her almost smile became bigger.

Needless to say, when every one came(rounded up by the hardworking Gardener who doesn't get payed enough,–wait he isn't payed at all.) they saw a peculiar sight.

The Master of the Graves butler without his slasher smile was red in the face, stuttering 'Stop laughing at me!'. And the Doll smiling and laughing, and over all acting like a drunkard. The Doll's grin grew as she announced, "MA found the vessel of Wrath!"

-–—•

**Huh, well this is a disappointment. Maybe I'll turn this into a story if I ever recover from embarrassment. **

**Oh! The shame I feel! I could do so much better.**


End file.
